1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate to drilling fluids including a base fluid, a weighting agent and/or a bridging agent, and a thickening agent, and methods making and using same.
More particularly, embodiments of this invention relate to drilling fluids including a base fluid, a weighting agents and/or a bridging agent, and a thickening agent, where the weighting agent or bridging agent comprises a particulate strontium carbonate and methods making and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of drilling fluids and weighting agents are presently on the market. Generally, drilling fluids have an aqueous or hydrocarbon base. One principal requirement of a good drilling fluid is that it is able to suspend a sufficient amount of weighting additives so as to meet desired density requirements particularly with respect to preventing gasification and blow-outs, while remaining pumpable. With respect to aqueous base drilling fluids, a variety of water thickeners are also known. Examples are organic materials such as xanthan gums, aluminum containing compositions, such as hydrous aluminum oxide, polyacrylates, polyacrylamides and a variety of cellulose derivatives. Examples of known weighting materials include barite, hematite, calcium carbonate; zinc, potassium or sodium halides or phosphates and formates.
In rotary drilling of wells, a drilling fluid is usually circulated down the drill string and back up the annulus between the drill string and the wellbore face. The drilling fluid can contain many different chemicals, but will most often contain a viscosifier, such as bentonite. When a casing string or liner is to be cemented into the wellbore, any drilling fluid and remnants of the viscosifier present in the wellbore are preferably removed to aid the bonding of the cement between the casing string or liner and the wellbore. In removing this drilling fluid from the wellbore and to clean the annulus, a wash or spacer fluid can be introduced ahead of a cement slurry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,327 disclosed high density fluids including water; a gelling agent selected from the group consisting of oxides of antimony, zinc oxide, barium oxide, barium sulfate, barium carbonate, iron oxide, hematite, other irons ores and mixtures thereof wherein said gelling agent has an average particle diameter size in the range of from about 0.5 to about 10.0 micrometers; hydraulic cement wherein said hydraulic cement has an average particle size in the range of from about 30 to about 200 micrometers wherein said hydraulic cement and said gelling agent have a physical makeup with regard to fine particle size, high density and intersurface attraction properties sufficient to create a slurry with the water that has a gel strength of at least 10 pounds per 100 square feet; and a weighting material selected from the group consisting of iron powder, hematite, other iron ores, steel shot, tungsten, tin, manganese, iron shot, and mixtures thereof wherein said weighting material has an average particle diameter size of from about 2 to about 20 times the average particle size of the gelling agent; said fluid having a density of from 24 pounds per gallon to about 40 pounds per gallon.
Even though there are many drilling fluids and many weighting agents, there is still a need in the art for drilling fluids with alternate weighting agents, which permit easier filter cake removal and improved tailoring and optimized drilling fluids.